


8 friends 1 house

by random_shipper101



Category: DreamSMP, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Adoption, BBH, DNF, Gream - Freeform, Lime, M/M, Skephalo, Smut, Tubbo and Tommy are bff’s, dreamnotfound, mentions of torture, parents die, skeppy - Freeform, still don’t know how to tag
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-13 12:35:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 19
Words: 16,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29526480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/random_shipper101/pseuds/random_shipper101
Summary: This story is just for entertainment purposes. It containsDreamnotfound- Dream and GeorgeWilnap- Wilbur and SapnapSkephalo- Skeppy and BadboyhaloBbb- DarrylDream- ClayGeorgeNotFound- GeorgeSkeppy- ZakWilbur- WilburSapnap- NickTommyInnit- TommyTubbo- Tubbo/TobyPlot~. It all started with a simple game of Truth or dare. One person suggests they move in with eachother. What happens then?This book will contain some dirty/kinky scenes often. Chapters will have tw's at the beginning make sure to read them just incase.Cross posted on Wattpad- TrickyLoveDogs
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Sapnap/Wilbur Soot, Zak Ahmed/Darryl Noveschosch
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> George's pov  
> Tw-none  
> Words- 390  
> Dream= Clay (his real name which will be used later

I was chilling on the couch scrolling through da arts(fan art) when Dream texted me saying he'd be here in 2-5mins debating how fast he'd walk.

I got lost in my thoughts  
Dream is coming for YOU. Make a move- No it'll ruin your friendship. I've loved him for years and I've never had enough courage to confess. Ugh this is so stre-

The doorbell rang

I answered it and saw clay   
DREAM" I yelled.  
He instantly hugged me and of course I hugged back.  
" what's up man" Dream said  
Nothing much" I replied.   
I don't want to go into much detail cause we were just catching up and chilling so um yea time skip

George?" Dream said  
Yea" I replied   
Can I sleepover" he asked  
My heart is racing and my mouth just blerted out   
Yea" I replied   
Yayyyyyy" clay replied   
Dork I thought

He grabbed my hand and just dragged me to my bedroom turning on the tv and slammed me on my bed.  
Hey clay?" I ask  
Yea" he replied   
Choose a movie" I said  
Hmmm............ quiet place" he smirked whilst saying it

Dammit he knew I was scared of them.

O-ok" I studdered  
Don't worry I'll be here to cuddle with 😉" he said in a low husky voice.   
That turned me on... this was gonna be a long night but then he changed my led lights to a cherry but darkish red. Fuck I'm doomed.  
He started playing the movie and it went pretty good until the first scary part appeared. I hid my face in his chest as was laughing.

Aw that's cute" he said teasingly. Shut up" I playfully punched him.  
I looked back at the movie once the scary part was done. About half way through the movie I started to—.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dreams pov  
> Tw- make out, talks about relationship abuse (sexual and physical)  
> Words- 1477
> 
> here's some info for later chapters and this is only for this story  
> Dream(clay)-   
> top   
> 5'7 (not true)  
> Dominant  
> 22
> 
> George   
> Bottom  
> 5'4  
> Non dominant   
> 23

Dreams pov  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
I was enjoying the movie specifically when George squirmed and hurried his head in my chest. During one specific sence he got hard. Then one moment later he buried his chest and started to cry quietly I didn't notice at first but then my shirt started to get wet.

Gogy? I asked  
Y-yea... he responded with. That instantly made me turn off the movie and I put him on top off me. He gasped from the sudden movement.

Are you ok? I asked being worried, I didn't mean to make him cry.

N-no it w-as sca-ry George said stuttering on every word. He looked at my eyes in an innocent way a few mins after calming down. This turned me on so I flipped us over and just smashed my lips onto his.   
Thoughts kept running through my head as I deepened the kiss. I slide down to his neck looking for the spot.

D-Drea-m he said trying not to make noise.

I choose to ignore it and found it. He was taken by shook and couldn't stop making noises. I slipped off his shirt kissing his stomach going down to his lower area.

H-h-ey-y d-dream c-can y-ou s— djdjnf F-uck he moaned out

I took off his belt and slide down his pants along with mine. I looked up a George to see if it was ok.

S-stop he said dragging me back up. He was Saying, I love you dream more than a friend I really do b-but I'm not comfortable with that yet.

I responded with an ok. Wanna just cuddle then? I asked.

Yes, I'm sorry but maybe tomorrow I'm- I'm just ya know shy.... about my umm lower body, and you already heard me moan.. I just maybe tomorrow we—.

I cut him off saying don't apologize bubs if you aren't okay with it.

He smiled

Can we just cuddle? George asked   
I replied with a yes and he put one in between mine so I sandwiched his leg with mine. Then he snuggled up to my chest.

{ t i m e s k i p }

I woke up first. Waiting and admiring his beauty but then I heard him wake up so I pretended to be asleep.

George whispered to me thinking I was asleep  
he said:  
I'm sorry I didn't want to fuck u yesterday I really did want to dream. You make me so happy. I just don't want to be abused again. (His ex bf sexually abused him by making them fuck when he wanted to, hit him, and made him a slave) I wish I could tell you but that would change the way u look at me. You made me so hard last night I was so close to accepting it before you gripped my pants and triggered a flashback of h-him. I just- *he let out a sigh* I'm scared you'll hurt me... I feel ashamed of that.

When he was explaining this my heart shattered... I wouldn't treat him differently I mean yea I'd be more gentle but that's it. A year rolled down my cheek.

You think I'd hurt u I said quietly.

George looked up, w-wait you heard that... making his head go down.

George * I moved my hand to caress his cheek but then he flinched* I'm not gonna hurt you...

I-I'm gonna shower he said grabbing some towels and clothes

I laid there... thinking. Did he really think I'd hurt him.... I frowned at that thought. I wish I could hel-   
*crash*

I got up a walked to the bathroom knocking on the door. George?   
No answer  
I opened it and saw him laying on the floor with a bloody nose, bruised leg, pistol (for those who don't know it's the private on a male), and a bloody/bruised head.

I turned off the water and carried him out. I put a towel around his lower part remembering what he said earlier cause I didn't know where his clothes were kept cause it certainly wasn't in the bathroom or bedroom. I cleaned him off, dried his hair, and put him on the counter. I kissed him on the cheek and then got a glass of water and pain killers.

What seemed like forever George woke up. He looked to the right and saw me. Trying to get up I helped him and gave him the pill.

D-dream where are my clothes? he said weakly looking at his bare body with nothing but a towel.

I couldn't find them so I just grabbed your towel. I said

You didn't look down there r-right?" He said worried

Ofc not George not without ur permission, but be aware that you bled through the first towel by ur crotch. I cleaned the rest of you injuries tho. I said

C-can you h-help m-me s-shower? He asked

How exactly? I said

L-like helping me s-stand up and washing my hair.

Ok I replied  
I turned on the water to a warm setting because it was in a warmer setting when he turned it off earlier.

He was about to take his towel off when I said   
Want me to avert my eyes gogy?

I-it's f-ine he replied and paused calming down then continued, can you help me get in now? He said as his towel dropped. Also dream you might want to be careful if your getting in with your clothes.

Oh o-oops. I chocked on my words I stripped down until i was nothing but nude. I caught him staring at it. I chuckled then carried George into the shower.

I set him down on the floor then got a step stool for George to sit on. I squatted and got George's hair wet then lathered it with a 2 in 1. I rinsed it after awhile. George winced cause it got onto one of his cuts.

D-dream? He asked

Yea? I responded

C-can you wash my b-body I c-can't move m-my arms t-there to w-weak.? He said shyly knowing I'd have to clean his pistol.

Do I use a sponge, bar or hands? I asked knowing he had sensitive skin

He responded with hands. Turning red

I dampened my hands with body wash and began scrubbing his back, neck (cause of the hickeys which didn't help) , lower legs. Then I asked if he was ok with me touching him down there.

He hesitated but said yes stuttering

George I don't have to you can do it if you want I said

He said it was fine

I slowly turned the stool towards me so his back was getting wet with the water and his face would be dry for a bit.

Knock knock-  
It was Sapnap   
Hey dream I know ur in there with George he told me what happened so I just left some pain killers and soup in the kitchen I'll be in my house streaming if you need me.

Ok I yelled back

I turned back to George and slowly spread his legs trying not to hurt him. I massaged the soap into his thighs then before getting to his pistol I looked up for approval once again now knowing to do that every time. After a few seconds George nodded. I started at the tip then went more backwards when George yelled stop.

I instantly let go of him. You ok? I could tell by his face he was uncomfy with me looking there.

Y-yea j-just go gentle there...   
he began to explain that when George didn't cooperate his ex bf would hit him in that specific spot when he didn't cooperate.

I nodded, I touched it then asked it that was a good amount of pressure then he nodded watching me rub the soap there. When I finished I got some water and poured it there carefully around his bruise and cut then stood him up to rinse the rest of him.

I turned off the water and put him on the sink Drying him off being extremely gentle.

Where do you keep your clothes? I asked

Second closet first 3 rows the top ones are your clothes George said

I walked and grabbed him some boxers shorts and a shirt then got myself some boxers and some shorts but I didn't bother to grab a shirt. I got George dressed then when I was starting to get dressed George wouldn't stop staring which was umm very weird to say the least.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tw- abuse, smut

Dreams pov

When I got us dressed I carried George to the bedroom because we don't eat until like noonish. It was 8 am so I laid him on the bed gently but he sleeps next to the wall so I laid down on the side with no wall. I could tell George was uncomfy and not because of how he was laying so I built up courage to ask him why.

George? I asked

Yea? He responded

Why do you look so uncomfortable? I asked quietly

He sighed. I just- idk I'm scared that you'll turn into jack ( ex bf ). And then you'd hurt me and I wouldn't be able do anything about it.

I turned toward him grabbing his face softly but he still flinched so I loosened my grip a bit more and said

I'd never hurt u gogy.

There was a pause. Curiosity got the best of me.

George if you don't mind me asking what happened? I asked

He took a deep breath stealing his breathing so he wouldn't stutter:

It was 3 years ago when I still live in England (idk) jack started acting up 3 months into the relationship. He started making me do things I didn't want to, he would suck me when I was streaming. Jack also started making us fuck when he was hard which was almost everyday day. When I squirmed he would slap me, my pistol, and my ass. He'd give me hickeys everyday making me wear make up to cover it for face cams. He'd make sure that I stayed naked in the house and I could only where clothed when we left of I was streaming. He'd come home drunk pinning me to walls. He made his drunk friends fuck me as well. Jack would make me cook, clean anything a slave would do. He had to watch me shower to make sure I didn't escape. He would put a shock color around my pistol sucking me when I'd shower, eat, and when he'd fuck me. Skeppy found out and called the police and jack was put on death trial the day after. George began to stutter on his words:  
T-that's w-why I y-yelled I-in p-ain w-when y-you w-were bathing m-me.

I stared at him for awhile while he was looking down.

I didn't see any bruises tho... are you comfortable with showing me them? I asked

George said yea.  
He got a wipe and wiped his face down revealing bruises, pulled his pants down revealing the collar marks.

I looked at it and the looked at George for approval and surprisingly said yes. I touched the mark a bit but once I got to the center of it he whinced in pain so I removed my hand and he took off his shirt and showed me his bruise on his side. I pulled of his boxers as he was almost naked now.

D-dream George said

Yes? I asked

D-do y-ou still l-l-ove me? He asked

Yes I do George I responded and pulled him under me.

He made me fall onto him slowly and held my head while starting a make out and of course I cooperated. George was taking of my pants when he finished with my shirt. I looked at him for permission to do this. He nodded so I took of his boxers and I was kissing his neck while he almost took of my boxers when Sapnap walked in. I instantly rolled onto the side to cover a naked George and put a blanket over us.

AHHH Sapnap screamed

Dude! I replied I'm busy

Yea with George he replied

I looked behind me to see a red George hiding behind my back.

What do u need I said

Nothing I just wanted to make sure George was still breathing but obviously he's gonna be more then breathing later. Sapnap said leaving and locking the door.

Can we continue George said innocently

I chuckled then kissed him

George pulled the covers off of us and he took off my boxers now that we were alone. I kissed him giving hickeys all over and kissing his chest going down to his pistol. I looked up and saw George enjoying this but he gave me a thumbs up. I put 3 fingers in him to widen the space.   
D~fuckkkkjkbhd George was being pleasured easily

I put myself in him and stopped then asked   
Want me to wait for you or no? I asked

George said wait

After a few minutes George said okay

I went slow at first for a few minutes and then started speeding up. I found he spot and acted like I'd pull out but then I slammmed into it over and over again

Dream I-I'm g-gonna come soo—n he said between noises

He cummed onto himself but I went in George but pulled out after.

I licked George clean and then he went on top of me to cuddle

Dream? George said

Yea? I replied

I'm sorry I couldn't let u suck me it just still hurts when people do tha- he was cut off

Don't apologize I said adding to my sentence if it hurts, makes u feel uncomfy, or feels weird then just tell me and I'll stop ok?

George smiled and said ok

We fell asleep cuddling.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No tigger warnings

George's pov   
T I m e s k i p (to the morning after)

I woke up to see dream asleep with soft snores  
coming out of his mouth. I looked under the covers to see my bare body. That's just nice. I got a new pair of boxers that was in my nightstand and I put a hoodie on. I stood up

Nope going down" I whispered

I then lifted myself back on the bed and cuddled up to clay (dream),

For what seemed like a year 30 mins later he woke up.

Morning Georgie" he said whilst smiling

Morning" I replied

Let's get some food since we skipped dinner (I think)" He asked while putting on his clothes

Ok but umm you see- I can't really walk" I nervously said

He chuckled. Fucking chuckled cause of what I said. He lifted me of the bed and brought me to the kitchen.

What do you want to eat" he asked

Ummm what about Mac and cheese?" I said

Ok! He replied

Hey dream? I asked

What's up? He said while preparing the contents

"Can we invite Zak (skeppy), Darryl (bad), Nick (Sapnap) , and Wilbur over for the night." I asked. I continued my sentence with " and also clay what are we?"

Sure! And I'm fine with what you want to be" he added/responded to my questions.

"It kind of came out of no where ya know? I mean so like can we be dating" I asked

Ofc!" Clay said

Time skip to when everyone gets here and they all chill down.

Dreams pov

So what do y'all want to do now? Nick asked

How about truth or dare but instead of asking randomly we spin a bottle and whoever the bottle lands on they ask? (The person who spon the bottle asks the question and whoever the tip of the bottle has to answer/do the dare) if they don't accept the dare they have to go jump into the lake." Zak suggested

Everyone agreed

I'll spin first" nick said

It landed on George. This will be interesting. He smirked. "Uh oh" I thought

Truth or dare George..." he asked

"Knowing what you'd say as a dare I'll do a truth" George said having a fair argument

"Fair, ok ummmm how was your day from 5-6 pm" he said while letting out a small grin knowing what happened then

It was.. uh... great thanks for asking.." he said not revealing what happened. I let out a relaxed sigh

George spun the bottle and it landed on Wilbur

Truth or Dare" he asked

How abouttttt dare

"Ok umm I dare you to go and take a shot of hot sauce"

Wilbur did as George said and when he got back Wilbur spun the bottle and it landed on Darryl.

"Truth or dare" he asked

Dare" Darryl replied

I dare you to-

==================================

Hey guys! Sorry if it's short I have a lot of hw. I might be able to finish the next chapter tomorrow since I don't have to many classes. In the start I forgot to mention that they were on a stay-cation so they had 2 weeks of a break from the internet. If you didn't pick up they all live next to each other.

This wasn't much of a cliffhanger but it's something. I am gonna change the title but there will still smut in some chapters. I'll put a caution sign if there is. Umm yea that's all I have to say soo have a good day!🖤


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mention of a Quickie

Darryls pov

I dare you to... go into a closet with Zak for 10 mins." George said

I gulped while Zak dragged me into a closet 

Soo uhm what do u want to do muf-" I said when I was interrupted by Zak instantly kissing me while ripping off my clothes.

I tried pushing him but my body couldn't bring myself to do that.. it just felt.. nice

I was suddenly without clothes still into the kiss Zak took off his clothes and dove for my neck instantly abusing my sweet spot. He soon pushed me on my hands and knees inserting himself in me giving me a few seconds to adjust then started going really rough. After 5 minutes passed we both had cummed and we were now changing back into our clothes

( back to the others while that was happening)

Y'all hear that" said Sapnap

Yea it's disgusting" said George

You didn't say that last night" Dream said smirking

DREAM" George yelled turning red

~insert tea kettle laugh here~  
Wilbur looked in horror while Dream and Sapnap were laughing.

Alright Wilbur your gonna get them" said Sapnap

Ugh" Wilbur said getting up and he opened the door to see Darryl with a bruised lip and Zak with messy hair. "Gross"

Zak smacked him on the head while we walked back to the living room.

Hey guys?" I asked

Yea what's up?" Dream replied

Uhhh what if we all moved into a two story house with 5 bedrooms?" I asked knowing my plan

That is a good idea but there's 6 of us" Nick pointed out

Well ya know clay and George are gonna share . Then me and Zak will share. And then since you and Wilbur obviously like eachother you can share a room. We could also invite tommy and tubbo" I said while nick and Wilbur turned red

That sounds like a good idea! And I think I know just the house." Wilbur said

Wilbur showed them the house 

Everyone nodded in agreement

T i m e S k i p (next morning)

Alright well we should all start getting packed" Zak said

They all went home to pack


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Images of the house are in the Wattpad book
> 
> Tubbo and tommy share a bed for a reason later in the book or chapter idk
> 
> -also I’m using the summary part for author notes if you couldn’t tell

Dream pov

We had already claimed our rooms and everyone was done unpacking. No one was hungry for dinner yet since it was only 5 pm. Tommy and tubbo arrived from New Jersey (just roll with it). An hour had passed and I heard George's stomach growl.

I guess someone's hungry" I said with a chuckle following

Carry meeee" George said in a childish voice

I sighed then scooped him up bridal style and I carried him to the kitchen setting him on the island.

What do you want to eat gogy" I asked walking towards him

Ummmmm... how about... we order some Italian take out?" He asked

Alright go ask everyone what they want" I said

George nodded and I helped him off the counter.

————————————————————

George's pov

Once he set me down I went upstairs and started in nick and Wilburs room.

Hey clay is ordering Italian what do you want?" I asked

Umm I'll have some spaghetti with sprite" Nick said

I'll get the same but with some lemonade" Wilbur said

I nodded and walked into Darryle and Zak's room to see the making out

AHHH!" I shouted

They both pulled away and Darryl blushed

What?" Zak asked pouting that Darryl put his shirt back on

Uh- clay wants to know what y'all want to eat from the Italian restaurant down the street" I said covering my eyes

We'll get some spaghetti" Darryl said

I nodded and instantly shut the door "Gross" I thought to myself

I went to tommy and Tubbos room to see them playing Minecraft.

Hey y'all clay wants to know what u want to eat from the Italian restaurant"

Oh! Can I get some Minestrone please!" Tubbo said making me smile at how kind he is

Umm I'll get some pasta" tommy said

I nodded and walked out closing the door behind me to hear some giggles from their room. I went downstairs and told clay the orders then I said I wanted to pasta with a Dr Pepper (pretended the others ordered drinks)

(A/n: oh I forgot to say that the COVID thing is happening in this place so tommy and tubbo flew out without their parents)

About half an hour passed before the food got here so we all sat down and then nick broke the silence

So what are we doing later today?" He asked

Well it's already 6 so we can watch like 3 movies then get tommy and tubbo into bed." Darryl said

The youngest boys pouted

You boys have to sleep early since you have Zak and Darryl in the room next to u cause you never know what they'll do" Wilbur said

Zak laughed while Darryl minded his own business trying to not turn red.

I put my plate in the sink and then sat back down when clay put his hand on my thigh. I looked down and smiled then looked back up.

So it's settled we are watching a movie?" Clay asked

We all nodded

Well we just need to agree on one know" I pointed out

Votes for the 2 movies we are watching

47 meters down

IT

Hamilton- 4 votes

Jaws

Soul surfer

Annabel- 4 votes 

(After watching Hamilton)  
Dream pov

It was 15 mins into annabell when I heard someone whisper my name

C-clay" tubbo said "c-can I sit with you"

I nodded and sat tubbo in my lap (not sexual but in a brotherly kind of way) followed by George leaning onto shoulder. Then I soon felt tommy on my shoulder

The movie finished about and hour and a half later so George got up and carried Tommy and I carried tubbo to their rooms. After tucking them in I gave tubbo his bee plushy and Tommy his sword plushy seeing that they both huddled into the toys

I went through the door connecting our room and plopped onto our bed (king size so it could basically fit 4 ppl depending on how much space they needed)

About an hour or two the clock had hit midnight while I was scrolling through Twitter and then I went to check on the others since they didn't come up with us. To my suprise I saw nick and Wilbur cuddling.

I went back upstairs and cuddled George 

————————————————————

T i m e S k i p (morning)

Tubbos pov 🙃

I woke up to see a bee plushy in my face which didn't really startle me since I slept with it every night. It took me awhile to fully wake up but then I realized I was with the others making me smile to myself. I got out of bed once it was 8 then I walked into George and clays room. I saw clay awake and George was still asleep.

Yes tubbo?" Clay said in a gentle morning voice

Can we make some pancakes?" I asked him with pleading eyes

He sighed but said yes anyways

We went downstairs and got everything ready, since I was 15 (Tommy and tubbo just turned 15 in the book) i still wasn't that trusted cooking since I don't have that much experience. So I simply observed clay and once he was done I called everyone down to eat. We all had conversations from last night

Once I finished my food I put my plate in the sink then sat down next to Tommy but my phone rang. The caller ID was unknown

Hello?" I asked

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Yea umm sorry for the cliffhanger hehe  
This chapter is one of the longer ones since I didn't write much last time. Idk really what to say except stay stunned and get good grades.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tw- mentions of death and cutting/suicidal thoughts

Tubbos pov

Hello?" I asked

Is this tubbo?" The female had asked

Yes why" I said getting a little nervous

I'm calling to tell you that your parents and Tommy ....(idk his last name so) died in a car crash. They have told me to tell you and Tommy to not come back to New Jersey because of the COVID cases. They also want you to stay strong. You and Tommy must dial the non-emergency number by 3 pm today stating who your legal guardian is. The legal guardian with be like and older brother not a parent." I said a simple "ok" then hung up

I dropped my phone and darted upstairs into the upstairs bathroom locking both doors sliding down one door breaking down into sobs knowing that my parents are gone. Then it hit me I'm an orphan and so is Tommy. It's not like anyone would want us. I saw a razor and everything around me faded out as I tried to look away.

⚠️self harm⚠️

I rolled up my dark blue sleeve and put to small cuts on my wrist while in the floor. Blood was dripping on the floor and the razor was now in the sink.

⚠️end of warning⚠️ (I think lol)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Dreams pov

As soon as tubbo dropped his phone I picked it up and saw the caller ID knowing who it was since I got the same call when I lost my parents and sister to a fire.

It was the hospital" I said

They sent a text before but I guess tubbo didn't read it. So I read it out loud

" hello tubbo, this is the NJ city hospital here to tell you that your parents passed away. You have till 3 pm to say your acting guardian (in this book it's basically someone acting as an older sibling).   
-Susan"

Everyone shot me a worried look when Tommy said "I got the same text but George already agreed to be my acting guardian" he smiling while clinging to George.

I heard a door lock

Flashback:  
After clay got the call he locked himself in the bathroom and cut 7 deep cuts into his wrist and kept repeating till George had caught him and then George forced him to stop  
End of flashback

No no no no tubbo don't do it" I say running up the stairs with Tommy following but in a slow pace.

I knocked on the door

Tubbo, I saw the message please let me in" I say with my forehead against the wall

No!" Tubbo raised his voice a little. Tommy looked at me shocked as he walked away to tell the others to stay downstairs.

Please tubbo I know how it feels alright. It feels like the people who had your back since day one left leaving you to think that you aren't worthy" I said

I hear a shaky sigh as the door unlocks and I open it gently. Once I opened it I saw blood on the floor, sink and a razor. He looks at me as if he feels ashamed.

Tubbo let me see your arms" I say

He struggles to stand up but slowly put his hands out so I roll both his sleeves down to see 3 small cuts on both arms. My eyes start to water as tubbo started crying again but more loudly so I put him on the sink and just hug him.

If it makes you feel better I can be your guardian" I said

He nodded while slowing his crying down.

Alright I'm gonna clean your cuts ok just let me go get the supplies" I said walking out with my green shirt covered in blood.

Nick looks at me

Did you murder him?!" He asked

Omg no nick, he just umm.. uh cut himself." I said walking back upstairs with bandages, alcohol rub, pain killers, one of my hoddies, and chocolate. When I went upstairs I heard Tommy at the bathroom door

I put Tubbos arm in the water then cleaned it with alcohol making him cry hard so Tommy went over to his left and held from the side. Once I finished I put the bandages on him, then took his shirt off ( NOT SEXUAL STOP THINKING IT) putting a hoodie on him. I then carried him back downstairs with his face looking backwards towards Tommy.

You okay Tubbo?" Darryl asked

He slowly nodded so I put him on the ground

————————————————————  
Tubbos pov

I knew everyone was looking at my arms so I went to the movie room to be left alone with my thoughts.

About 15 mins later I heard the door open so I looked to see who it was and it was Tommy. I let out a weak smile as he sat down next to me. Then he asked the question I feared most.

Why'd you do it tubbo" his said with his voice cracking

I-I wanted to be with them..." I said looking down but I soon felt arms wrap around me. I instantly knew it was Tommy so I just let myself sink into the hug that lasted for half an hour. It was ruined when Zak came in the room

Hey Tommy hey tubbo..." he said "Dream texted them saying he'd be your guardian just so you know. Also please don't cut tubbo it makes us sad. You almost left your bee plushy behind. I think you are special and not just cause your dyslexic but because you the one and only tubbo" I gave a small smile as he walked out

( t i m e s k i p) (night time)

After a few movies me and Tommy were interrupted AGAIN but this time by clay and George so I was happy.

Come on boys it's time to sleep before it hits midnight" George said

We got up and walked into me and Tommy's room. I got into bed since clays hoodie was comfy and I was still in pajama pants.

They tucked me and Tommy in which made me feel like I was 8 but in a good way like a sense of comfort... before I knew I felt clay and George kiss the top of my head as I cuddled into Tommy's chest (no homo, not romantic, and in a sibling way).

————————————————————

Hey guys! Yea so um i think this is the last update for today since it's 11:30 pm for me and I have school tomorrow. So yea idk if I'll do a chapter tomorrow since today there was two or three heated idk. Oh also it's George, clay, Tommy, and tubbo who are the main characters.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tw- self harm

Clay pov (it's still weird saying his real name)

I woke up in the middle of the night due to George breathing on my neck asleep which was weird. I laid still for awhile then I heard my door creak open. It was nick

What?" I said

Can I talk to you?" He said

Sure" I said leaving my bed slowly.

I close the door behind me

I think I like Wilbur but idk if I'm gay" nick said

Well have you thought about him sexually" I said

.....yea.." nick said embarrassed

I think you have a crush on him but just talk to him ya know? Tommy and tubbo have online school so they'll be in their room half the day. Then Zak and Darryl are watching movies. So you'd have most of the day with him." I said

K... thanks and night clay" he said

I nodded and walked back into my room (it's 2 am) to see a pouting George.

Why'd u leave" he said pouting

Nick wanted some help" I said crawling back in bed

Fine but can we cuddle now" George said

I smile and just pulled George closer to me, putting my head on his chin. But then I felt something wet on my neck. It was George. He did this for awhile and then found that one spot causing me to let out a soft moan.

G-George go to sle-ep" I said

He pulled away from my neck

But I want youuuuu" he said "also I can't sleep" he added

I groaned only making George get turned on more. Eventually I gave in and climbed on top of him. I felt his boner on my stomach

Damn gogy your horny already" I said teasing him

C-clayyy" he whined pulling me back into the kiss. I moved my lips down to his neck give him love bites and hickeys all over. I then aggressively attacked his sweet spot since I knew where it was. He let some soft moans while taking off my shirt so I took off his. (A/n I don't think I mentioned this but they are dating). I was going to take of his shorts but then I heard the door open so I rolled off of him and sat up

Ahh sorry" tubbo and Tommy said

It was tubbo. That ain't good. And then Tommy was just covering his eyes.

Yes?" George said

Tubbo kept saying his wrists hurt." Tommy said

I sighed and got out of bed then walked to the kitchen to get some pills. I also got a water bottle then walked back to my room.

Here you go" I said giving them to tubbo

He swallowed it.

H-hey clay?" Tubbo said

Yea?" I said

Can I lay with you and George" he asked while George pouted making me chuckle but nodding. I climbed in bed and tubbo dug into my chest. (Not literally)

Well if tubbo sleeping here than so am I" Tommy said jumping into bed next to George making him groan

Tommyyyy" he said whinning

Shut up bitchboy" he said following asleep on his bare chest. I kissed George on the head falling back asleep.

————————————————————

T i m e s k i p (morning)

Tubbos pov

I woke up around 6 am getting out of clays grip. I walked into my room remembering Tommy is still asleep with them so I just changed into some black sweatpants and a white hoodie. I then went to the bathroom and paused once I closed the door. I sighed and looked into the mirror to see my messy hair, my bandages, and puffy eyes. I unwrapped the bandages to see my cuts were healed. It took me awhile to process what had happened yesterday. I took a shakeup breath and grabbed the razor from the trash can.

⚠️self-harm

I'm sorry clay" I whispered taking a breath while cutting into my old ones and adding 2 more. Once I finished I rinsed it with water and put a new bandage on them. I rolled down my sleeves and cleaned of the area

⚠️end of warning

I walked out of the bathroom and went downstairs to grab a nature valley snack bar then went to the backyard to get some fresh air. What i didn't notice is how cold it was here since it was turning to winter. So when I walked out it had sent a shiver down my spine. I went ahead and sat down by the pool on a lounge chair and pulled out my phone to open Twitter since I haven't been active for awhile.

"Is Tubbo ok? He hasn't been active since June"

I replied "I'm fine :). I've just been busy with school. I'll probably be active on Twitter but I'm taking a break from streaming."

I hoped off Twitter and then I put my AirPods in and listened to the radio. This left me with my thoughts as I watched the sunrise. I was taken out of my thoughts when I heard Wilbur sit by my feet. So I paused my music and put my AirPods in my pocket.

Hey tubbo are you alright?" Wilbur asked looking into my eyes as if he were looking for the truth.

I'm fine" I said with a harsh voice getting up but I didn't get far. Wilbur had grabbed my arm right on the cuts

OW" I yelled while he tightened the grip causing my eyes to tear up "s-stop Wilbur that h-hurts"

Drop the attitude" he said letting me go and with that chance I ran upstairs slamming my door and I went under the covers crying basically as loud as I could.

Someone opened the door and to my surprise it was clay. He looked as if someone screamed bloody murder, then I noticed Tommy. He hugged as tight as he possibly could.

What wrong tubbo?" Tommy asked

N-nothing" I said hiding my face in his chest.

Something is obviously wrong if you were crying" he said

Clay had sat down next to pulling me off of Tommy and sat me on the bed.

Let me see your arms" Clay said softly

I hesitated but put out my arm slowly making Tommy roll up my sleeve. While clay unwrapped the bandages.

Tubbo w-why" Tommy said as his voice cracked

I-I'm sorry tommy I d-didn't want to" I said breaking into tears again

Hey tubbo why is there a red grip mark on your arm" Clay asked

O-oh that's nothing" I said knowing what Wilbur would do

Tubbo. Who did that." He said in a more stern tone

...Wilbur..." I said quietly. He sighed getting up.

Tommy keep an eye on him" clay said while walking to their room

NO NO CLAY DONT PLEASE" I yelled squirming trying to get out of Tommy grip eventually giving up

Shhhh it's okay" Tommy said while carrying me to George. Once we got their he set me on the bed.

G-George tell clay to s-stop" I said shaking

I can't do that tubbo" he said and added "hes determined. Come on tho we can all watch some shows on Netflix" to his sentence

I sighed and while watching the shows I could hear faint yells "why'd you hurt him" "he had a bitchy-". Then bang. Clay came back with a red nuckle. I immediately ran to him when he entered the room, jumped in his arms and just let all my tears out

Clay had walked to the and set me down on Tommy's lap as he put George on his lap.   
————————————————————


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tw- smut

George pov

After an hour it became 8am

Hey Tommy and tubbo I suggest you go into the office and do some school cause you skipped yesterday" I said

They both nodded

Tommy carry meeeee" tubbo whinned

Fine only cause you aren't heavy tho" Tommy said as tubbo jumped on his back. They walked out the door so I closed the door.

Before I could say anything he slammed his lips onto mine and pushed me against the wall by the door. This took me by surprise but I kissed back anyways. He pinned my hands to the side as he lowered his lips to my neck kissing me all over. I let out soft moan but once he hit a certain spot the next moan came out louder, and higher. He pulled away and smirked

Oh god clay, if your gonna fuck me at least be gentle" I said laughing but behind the laugh I was secretly fearful knowing how hard he can go.

No promises" he said removing our shirts while I gulped. He then started kissing my bare chest making me gasp from the cold contact.   
After awhile of him leaving love bites all over my exposed chest and neck he removed our pants. He went back in for a normal kiss and started rubbing my dick through my underwear

C-clay" I whinned

I think he took it as a sign because he had dropped me onto the bed and removed his pants. He then crawled between my legs grinding against me. I let out some small moans that weren't that load but they definitely weren't quiet. He took off my underwear and spread my legs then started sucking me.

F-fuck don't s-stop" I said with moans interrupting some words

He kept going keeping a rhythm with what was happening.

I'm gonna -cum" I said

Do it" clay said

And so I did. Clay stopped and then started to finger my hole inserting 3 at the same time. Well it was painful making me whine from the pain but it soon turned into plessure. Once he thought I was good enough he went on his knees.

This is cute. A naked George waiting for me." He said making me blush. He went back onto me and lifted my legs putting them on his shoulders lining up with me slowly inserting his dick.

F-fuck clay" I said

He waited for some time waiting for me to adjust and when I did I nodded. This made him go fast and rough. This caused me to moan loudly and one moan after another.

S-shit that f-feels g-good" I said struggling to get words out.

Say my name and I'll go faster" he said

W-which o-one" I said. He has multiple. Dream for when he streams. Clay for normal. Daddy in bed.

You know which one gogy" he said

D-daddy p-please" I said

He kept his word and indeed went faster and soon cummed in me while I cummed as while

I plopped on the bed while Dream went into our bathroom to get tissues. When he got he was clean and started to clean me as well. Once he finished he threw the tissue away. We had been going for at least an hour so it was around 10 am

I love you dreamie" I said

I love you too baby" he said smiling while getting under the cover with me. And thank the lord he did.

Hey George- AHHH" Tommy screamed covering tubbos eyes

Hey I want to see!" Tubbo said

I don't think you do" Tommy said

Tubbo pouted as Dream sat up still covering his lower half.

What do you want" clay said

We were gonna say that Zak and Darryl wanted to ask you if you wanted to go get food with them. We can't go cause we have school and they don't want to be alone" tubbo said

Uhh sure tell them we will be down in ten" I said

And with that they left. I got up and started to get dressed and clay did the same.

Oh you can still walk. I guess I should go harder next time" clay said winking while walking down the stairs

CLAY" I said flustered

(Clay pov)

I chuckled and walked down the stairs giving a glare at Wilbur as he made out with Nick.

Once we were ready to leave I went up to Wilbur and said "when I come back and there's even the smallest scratch on tubbo I will beat your ass" while towering over him and walked away to the car as the others got in.

So we just getting food" George asked


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tw- rape, abuse
> 
> -there is a reason Wilbur is acting like this

Darryl pov

Yea we're going to the grocery store George" I said

We all sat in the car jamming out to music as clay parked soon and we went out into the store

Alright so me and George can get the items we need and we'll meet back at register 3 in one hour." Clay said walking off with George behind him

Well then what shall we d-" I said as a rag went over my mouth making me pass out. Last thing I could remember is that Zak was being dragged with me but the rest is fuzzy

I woke up with a headache to see someone pinning Zak to the floor as he desperately tried getting away. I tried to get up but I had rope on my hands and legs.

Soon after Zak got slapped and his clothes got ripped off

H-help" he said crying as the man kissed him

The man only had his pants off so he flipped Zak on his stomach slapping his ass leaving a mark and soon inserting himself into Zak thrusting fast and harsh. That made me flinch because I knew it had to hurt. I managed to get the ropes of my hands so I instantly tried getting the rope off of my feet. The man seemed to notice and ran off towards an exit of the alley behind the store.

I got the rope off and went to hug Zak

Shh it's okay" I said while dressing him.

I-it h-hurts" he said

I know baby I know" I said while sitting him on my lap.

D-don't l-leave me p-please" he said crying into my chest

I won't Zak but we have to go it's been 55 mins" I said while putting him on my back.

He sighed and wiped his tears. I walked back inside and saw clay and George paying. I waited for them at the door

Hey guys where have you been" Clay asked

Oh Zak felt sick so I took him for a walk" I said unlocking the car and sat down while Zak crawled onto my lap

"Buckle up" George said as clay drove back to the house. It was kind of far away only 15 minutes tho since it was by a neighborhood plaza.

————————————————————  
Tubbo pov (while they were at the store)

I went back upstairs as Wilbur went back to kiss nick. I rolled my eyes when I saw that and went into the office waiting for class to start since I was on lunch break.

Tommy was in the shower. I now was scrolling through Twitter when I heard the door open. It was Wilbur.   
(Present time)  
⚠️  
He walked over to me and threw me off my chair. Throwing punches every chance he had. He had a hand over my mouth and then took out a knife. It wasn't long or that sharp kinda like a life you'd use to cut open a package.  
Wilbur rolled up my sleeves and I instantly knew what he was doing. I tried to wiggle free until he cut both my opening old wounds. He moved to thighs and cut them as well. At this point I was crying my eyes out. He got off of me after giving me at least 5 long cuts on each thigh and opening all of my old wounds.   
⚠️ end of warning

He got off me and went back downstairs throwing away the knife. I felt weak. I needed help. I want Tommy and his cuddles. I want clay and the sense of safety that came with him. I want George and his company. So I yelled when I heard the water off

T-TOMMY H-HELP" I yelled with the power I had left in me. After a minute of shuffling what I assume was him getting his clothes on the door opened

Tubbo omg who did this" he asked laying me down examining my wounds

W-Wilbur" I said quietly

He dialed clay on his phone and clay immediately picked up.

Clay hurry up it's about tubbo" he said hanging up. "T-Tommy I'm a-scared" I said crying

It's ok tubbo you'll be alright I promise" he said with eyes watering

I heard the door slam open downstairs and I knew it was clay. I heard footsteps and before I knew it clay was hugging me with George, darryl and Zak comforting Tommy saying I'd be alright but at this point I didn't believe that.

I-it hurts c-clay" I said clinging onto him

I know tubbo. Lay down and I'll get bandages" he said. So I laid down and Tommy set my head on his lap.

H-how bad I-is it z-Zak" I said catching my breath

I'm gonna be honest ok? It doesn't look that bad" he said

I nodded when I felt clay taking my hoodie off making me wince since the air was cold

This is gonna hurt ok?" He said. I nodded as Darryl held my hand.

OWW" I yelled out squirming. Darryl gripped my hand tighter as George held me down. When clay finished he wrapped my arms in a bandage.

Tommy,Zak, and Darryl leave really quick" clay said.

C-can Tommy s-stay" I said. He nodded and waited for Zak and Darryl to leave.

Clay pulled my sweatpants down making me stay with just underwear. It wasn't that unpleasant because clay was older than me and he was my guardian but I think it made me uncomfortable because Tommy and George were in here. Once clay pulled my pants down tommy looked directly at my face not losing eye contact. I flinched as clay put cleaning alcohol on my legs. I felt George start to clean my other leg and once he was done he helped bandage the leg clay was working on. 

Tommy lifted my back so Clay could slip my pants back on and once he did Tommy pulled me into a hug.

C-clay can we g-get some pain killers?" I asked as Tommy let go of me. I looked down and saw my pants covered in blood and then I looked at my hoodie as I pulled it down over my head. Clay nodded and George picked my up so I wrapped my legs around him. He led us downstairs to the kitchen when I saw Wilbur in the living room. I jumped off of George and hid behind Tommy.

Clay gave me the medicine and walked up to Wilbur.

"I told you to not touch him" clay said while walking towards Wilbur. Once he reached him clay threw a punch making nick get up and try prying them apart. Clay pushed nick away harshly and kept attacking Wilbur. It was like this for awhile till George went up and grabbed clay whispering something in his ear.

Touch him again and I'll be worse" he growled picking me up taking me upstairs to my room with Tommy following

C-clay it hurts" I said with little tears streaming down my cheeks

I know tubbo, I know. I'm going to be in my room editing ok? I'll have Tommy stay with you" he said

I sighed and agreed. George followed him into their room.

Tommy?" I asked getting into bed

Yea tubbo?" He replied

Why does Wilbur hate me?" I said quietly

He sighed. "I'm sure wilburs just going thru something" he said

Clay walked in.

Hey boys come here for a second" he said and so we did

I walked in and clay gave me some sweatpants.

Here change into these, your bleeding thru yours." Clay said

Tommy take these, the blue one is alcohol run, green bottle has Cotten balls, and the purple one is a spray bottle with water. And the black box has 3 Rollins of bandages. Change tubbos bandages every 5 hours If I'm not with him ok?" Clay said

Alright." Tommy said walking into our room. Clay took off my pants and put his on me tightening the string to fit my waist. (If your wondering why tubbo isn't doing it himself is because the pants would rub against the cuts If he did)

I walked back into my room and saw all of the supplies on the nightstand as I crawled towards the side with the wall.

Hey tubbo do you want a new sweatshirt?" Tommy asked. I nodded so he took his off and put if on me.

I laid down next to him as he turned on the tv (their room tv) and we watched some shows for the next 3 hours.

T i m e s k i p (dinner time)

I was woken up by George saying my name. I groaned

I'm hungryyyyy" I whined

Well if you'd get up u could eat" Tommy said

I pouted and got up and walked downstairs to see clay cooking.

Ooo it smells good whatchu making?" I asked

Chicken and rice" clay said putting the food into a bowl

Come on let's eat" Zak said

We all started to eat but after 10 buys I was full. I only had a little but of rice left so I just listened to the conversation when I could feel a pair of eyes staring at me. Then it hit me Wilbur was staring at me because Nick was asleep upstairs. I gulped. Wilbur finished his food and walked towards me. I scooted closer towards clay when Wilbur gripped my wrist

S-stop it" I whispered when I felt a sharp pain in leg.

AHHH" I screamed as loud as I looked down to see additional cuts on my stomach and more on my left leg except deeper.  
I pulled my leg towards my chest as I felt another sharp pain in my stomach, it was deep, and long. Most likely five cuts on my torso. There was more pain in another leg. (These all happened in the time of 10 seconds)  
Clay had finally managed to get Wilbur off of me and brought me to his room. Tommy and George quickly followed getting the second stash of supplies. While they were doing that clay was taking off my pants and sweatshirt leaving me in nothing but underwear. George was cleaning one leg, Tommy was cleaning the other, and clay was cleaning my stomach. I was sobbing when Darryl and zak came into the room.

Oh my goodness you poor muffin" Darryl said rushing over to me holding my hands.

You do realize he's basically naked right?" Zak said making me laugh

Zak it's fine we are all males here anyways" Tommy said

Once they finished clay put a new pair of pants on me and a new hoodie.

I sat up and walked to my room curling into a ball.   
————————————————————  
Clay pov

The poor kid is going through so much.

Tommy tried to go after him.

Give him a couple of minutes" I said

He's my best friend clay I need to see him" I sighed and let him pass I saw him pull tubbo into a soft hug

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••


	11. Chapter 11

Tommy pov

I hugged him. I feel so bad for him. This was one of my hugs with practically no grip.

W-why me?" Tubbo asked

I don't know, but I do know that I can't live without you" I said tightening my grip.

O-ow" he said

Oh sorry" I said loosening my grip again

It's fine" he said burying his face into my chest.

Want to watch some tv." I asked

Yes!" He said

Alright come on" I said while helping him stand up. Once he made it the bed I helped him get under the covers. When I laid down he cuddled up to laying on my arm.

What show?" I asked

Ummm......n.c.i.s?" He asked. (Ik it's on Netflix but it's also on tv)

Alright" I said putting the show on. We were currently on season 4.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
T i m e s k i p (after the show)

I looked over and tubbo was asleep. I sighed and then got up. I looked for his bee plushy to find it. It was in the toy hamper. I gave his the toy and placed it by his chest. I went onto Twitter to see people asking about tubbo.

I tweeted:  
"Tubbo is fine. He's just taking a break."

I turned my phone off and looked at tubbo to see his face all bruised, his arms wounds, and his stomach bleeding. I sighed "Why would someone do this" I thought to myself. The poor kid is going through so much. I get of the bed and walk towards the door connecting both rooms. I enter clays room.

Clay I feel like we should do something for tubbo" I said

What do you mean?" He said sitting up

Like spend a whole day doing the things he likes" I said

That sounds nice" clay said. "What about tomorrow since you guys don't have school" he added

I nodded and walked out closing the door behind me

Oh your awake" I said

Yea I was about to go shower" he said getting his clothes

Alright be careful" I said "I'll change your bandages when you get out"

Ok" he said walking towards the bathroom

I got some some shorts and a plain shirt to change into. Once I had changed I went ahead and started to prep the bandages. I know clay pours the alcohol rub onto the bandages and some disinfectant cream so I did that. It took me awhile but I managed to do it. I then put my clothes in the hamper.

(10 minutes later)

Tubbo walked in with just some pants having his cuts exposed. I really wanted to vomit at the gory sight. I got the bandage and rapped it around his cuts that were visible. Once I finished his stomach and arms, I said "do you want clay to do your legs" I asked knowing that made him uncomfortable.

"Y-yea" he stuttered on his words as I went to get clay.

Clay tubbo wants you t-" I said

I already know what your gonna say" he cut me off walking towards tubbo. Tubbo laid down and clay started to bandage him. Once they finished clay pulled tubbo pants up, tucked him in and kissed him on the forehead (friendly manner). I turned of the lights. Turned on the small night light, laid down next to tubbo and originally I was gonna go to bed but then I heard a bed hitting the wall from both sides knowing what that meant.

This is gonna be a long night" I said while groaning

——————————————————  
Hey guys sorry if it was short I'm currently on the road and writing in the car makes me feel sick. I'll write a longer chapter later but for now this will do.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tw- meantions of abuse, and rape

George pov

I woke up with a tight grip around me. I looked up and saw clay sleeping peacefully. I was still for a second before I wiggled out of his grip to get some clothes on. I got some pants on and put on clays hoodie from last night. I looked into his mirror to see my bruised neck. I rolled my eyes playfully and I managed to still walk but with a limp. He definitely went more harsh than last time.

I looked back up and saw clay behind me with just some sweatpants on.

Clay you scared me" I said turning towards him

Too bad" he said kissing me softly and slowly. It was kinda heated but not really.  
I heard the door open so pulled away.

Damn clay has abs?" Sapnap said.

Hey rude!" Clay said

Anyways I came here to say if you wanted some pancakes for breakfast and also George you might want to cover your neck more" he said as I turned red

Don't George it's my artwork. And nick where's Wilbur" clay said

He's getting some McDonald's for us" nick said

Tubbo won't eat it, I don't want him to be poisoned" I said

Nick gave me a confused look and walked out

I guess we should wake them up" I said walking to their room. When I opened the door I saw Tommy switching tubbo bandages.

Clay do you want to do the legs?" Tommy said. I'm pretty sure it's because he wasn't comfy seeing tubbo without pants.

No, you can do it, just so you know how in case I'm not here" Clay replied.

Tommy gulped as he pulled tubbos pants down. I could tell tubbo was uncomfortable as well because he kept shifting.

Alright now unravel the bandages and poor more cream than normal" clay said and Tommy did as told. Once he finished tubbo pulled his pants back up and stayed shirtless. He stood up and walked towards clay.

Let's go eat" tubbo said dragging us downstairs.

What can we eat" Tommy said

Well Wilbur is bringing food but I don't really trust him" clay said

Same but I'm not that hungry can I just have cereal?" Tubbo asked.

Same come on tubbo" Tommy said leading them to the pantry

We all sat down at the table and tubbo sat between Tommy and clay. Wilbur got up and started walked towards him. Clay stood up and blocked tubbo. Wilbur stopped walking

You can still walk Wilbur" clay said pushing Wilbur forward as he sat down again.

——————————————————

(One week later. Everything seemed to calm down... a little to calm. Anyways right now it's 3 am )

Wilbur pov

I went outside when I got the phone call.

Alright Wilbur did you injure him" ? Said

No not yet" I said

I want you to scare him. What about rape?" ? Said

No, I'm not doing that he's a little kid." I said

Do it. Or else your parents will die, with nick following" ? Said

Can it at least be something else." I asked

You have cut him on the legs, arms, and torso there isn't that much else." ? Said  
"It's either rape or kill him." There was a pause "you must choose now."

I looked down and then said "I'll rape him... but I hope you know it's gonna scare him so much."

I mean I could do it. Grab him and bring him to the supermarket alley. You must watch tho. Wear a mask and he won't know it's you. After this you take him back to the house. Pretend to sleep in your room while they search. I will wear a mask as well. If you dare to even touch me I will hurt Nick." ? Said

Ok..." I said

But you must pin him down. I'll make sure he can still walk. This will take place tomorrow at 2 am. Exactly on the dot. Even one minute left I will reopen all of the cuts he has and add one to his back. Are we clear?" ? Said

Y-yes sir" I said. He hung up and I walked back inside. I went to my room and went to sleep cuddling Nick


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tw- rape

Wilbur pov

I woke up and put my mask on. I picked tubbo up gently and brought him to the alley. We arrived at the alley by 1:58. I saw him at the light as I gave him tubbo. We walked toward the back he put tubbo on the floor.

W-wait" I said

What" ? Said sternly

C-can you numb him? I don't want him to feel pain" I said as he nodded and got a needle injecting his hip.

Look away if you want to" ? Said as he began to undress tubbo

I saw tubbo wake up so I turned away

W-who are y-" tubbo said being cut by the man kissing him. He didn't want it I could tell.

S-stop" he said throughout the kiss getting slapped and flipped over. That's when the screams started. I looked away. I would stop it if I could but I would be killed and so would tubbo.

I started hearing cry's for help and moans. I could tell he was hurting and I couldn't do anything about. I turned back and saw the man cum. Soon after tubbo did too. He punched tubbo knocking him out. The man walked over to me and said, "good job cross" (cross is Wilburs code name) I dressed tubbo back into his pants. "You are no brother to me." I said walking back to the house.

I set him on the living room and ran to my room pretending to sleep.  
——————————————————  
(I'm back. The og writer not the sister)

Tubbo pov

I woke up and felt weak. I realized what happened so I ran up to the bathroom slamming the door and undressed. I looked at myself in the mirror seeing bruises on my face, cuts on my body, and now additionally I was raped.I went into the shower and did a quick rinse and put a towel around my waist. I heard the door open and it was clay.

Tubbo.... why'd you slam the door" he asked closing the door behind him. I was sitting on the tubs outline (it was a standing shower with a tub) he squatted down to my level. He examined my body.

Why do you have hickeys on you?" He asked

I looked down. He knew what had happened now since he hugged me immediately as I broke down into tears.

Tubbo.... you poor thing. Your cuts are bleeding as well." He stood up and got the supplies from the bathroom cabinet. He sat cross legged and rolled my towel up still covering me revealing red marks from where the dude hit me. He bandaged my legs.

I'm gonna apply pressure on these tell me if they hurt" he said. I nodded. On the first few it was fine. Once he got closer to my crotch it started hurting.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tw- abuse, rape
> 
> -readers from Wattpad were given options

Tubbo pov.  
It was the middle of the day. It was now December and for once it snowed! It was a really nice day until.....

It went dark. 

I woke up is a room, I was stripped of my clothes. I looked up and saw. Zak, Wilbur, Tommy, clay and George on the chairs tied up. On the floor there was Darryl and nick knocked out. Zak and tommy had tape on their mouths. While the others had bruises. I had my arms chained up from the roof and my legs spread out. So technically I was standing. I looked around and noticed that we were in the attic. I saw a familiar figure emerge from the darkness. He had a whip. He came over to me and smacked my face causing me to groan.

I heard Tommy's muffled scream. I felt someone's dick in my ass causing me to let out a moan of pain as tears dropped down my face.

Look away tubbo it will hurt less" George said on the verge of passing out.

I was letting out moans of pain as I was being fucked without my consent. After that I was continually being hit and smacked over my body. It continued for hours and hours. 

After awhile the dude unhooked me as I feel toward the ground. I heard screams from who I think was clay, Wilbur and Tommy

I felt empty.

I felt alone

I felt..... anxious 

Panicky.

Then everything went black. 

——————————————————

Clay pov

As soon as I saw tubbo hit the ground the dude ran out. Everyone was crying. I was untying myself and I tied Wilbur as he went to untie everything else. I picked tubbo up and put my sweatshirt on him. I moved him towards my lap. I was cradling him.

Until.........

His body was becoming paler

Then it happened. 

His body went limp.

A tear rolled down my cheek.

I started cpr as Wilbur called an ambulance. Once they got here we all got into the back as they drove. Tommy was being comforted by Wilbur. Zak and Darryl were crying. George was holding his wrist making sure he had a pulse.

But I felt dead. Nothing else mattered to me more than the kid. He was so nice. Who would do this. I pulled my knees to my chest letting tears drop seeing and knowing that tubbo might actually die today.

We arrived at the hospital as he was hooked up to machines. 

——————————————————

(2 weeks later)  
Tommy pov

Back at the house it's really quiet, tubbo was the one who started conversations but now that he's in the hospital you could hear a pin drop in the house. My schedule is basically eat change shower nap watch tv go visit tubbo cut and sleep the repeat. The cutting has been normal for me since tubbos been gone. Clay and George are worried as hell. Zak and Darryl won't stop fucking. And Wilbur and nick won't stop making out. Gosh I miss tubbo. Right now I was on my to see tubbo with clay.it was raining pretty hard today. Which made sense considering it had been cloudy almost all week. 

We arrived at the hospital and sat down next to tubbo. I was staring at him while clay was on his phone. It was silent. Until I saw him twitch

Clay he moved!" I said

Clay watched tubbo as he opened his eyes. Tubbo tried to sit but failed miserably.

W-where am I" he said

You in the hospital and have been in a coma for 2 weeks" Clay said

What happened" tubbo asked looking at me.

Uhhh.... let's just say you were uhh umm how do I say this, ok ummm you were basically tortured in front of us" I said

O-oh is that why I'm all bruised" he said looking at clay

Yep" clay said

Oh also you probably won't feel your ass or be able to walk for a few days" I said

Why- oh wait nevermind" he said laughing making me and clay smiled at him. 

Do you remember our names" clay said

Yea your clay, your bf is George aka Tommy's guardian. Tommy is my BFF.   
Zak and Darryl are dating as well. And then there's nick and... what's his name Wilbur?" He asked

Yea" I said

I'm gonna get the papers to release you" clay said walking out of the room.

Tommy show me your arms. I know you don't like wearing hoodies" he said

How did you-" I said

I know you Tommy I remember you saying you'd die just to be with me" he said

I looked down as he grabbed my arms rolling up my sleeves.

Oh thank god there's only 2" he said 

Please don't cut Tommy it's painful trust me" tubbo said pointing to his arms

I laughed when clay walked in.

Alright let's go" clay said helping tubbo up.

Uhh can I have crutches by any chance I can't feel my ass or legs as a matter of fact I also can't feel my crotch" he said laughing

God I missed you tubbo" I said helping him to the car.

Oh! Can we get food" tubbo said as I sat him on my lap.

Sure thing" clay said pulling into Burger King

What do you want to eat tubbo" he asked

I'll get a whopper jr with no tomato or ketchup and a Dr Pepper" he said

I'll get the same thing" I said

Clay ordered for everyone and we drove back home.

Oh tubbo I forgot to mention. We have a window between our rooms" Clay said

"Mostly because we wanted to keep an eye on you don't worry tho it comes with a curtain and blinds" I added

Tubbo nodded as we pulled into the drive way. I hoped out the car and put tubbo on my back as I got our food while clay got the drinks. He opened the door and everyone was shocked

Tubbo smiled and waved "hey guys!!!!"


	15. Chapter 15

Tubbo pov

Hey guys!!!" I said while on Tommy's back

He's alive!" George said picking me up

I giggled as everyone else had a chance to hug me but someone was missing.

Hey where's Wilbur" I asked as Zak looked at me shooked

Why" he said

Cause I want to see him!" I said excited

He hurt you tho" Darryl said.

Just because he hurt me doesn't mean I can't forgive him. Besides he's the one who helped me back home from the alley" I said hoping off of Tommy

He's in his room, but take Tommy with you." Clay said

Ok!" I said falling to the ground " oops forgot I can't walk" as Tommy picked me up again. When we got upstairs Tommy knocked on the door. Wilbur opened it but he looked.... messy. I saw nick asleep shirtless.

Ew. Anyways hi Wilbur" I said hugging him. It took him by shock but he hugged back.

Hello little one" he said patting my head.   
"I need to get back in bed bye boys" he said closing the door. I laughed as Tommy picked me up.

Ahh! Warning next time dud." I said as he put me on our bed.

Alright. Anyways the doctor said you shouldn't try walking for the next week, we have to check on your cuts to make sure there aren't new ones (wrist only). Uhhh oh and uhh, oh god this is making me uncomfy, ok we have to check on uhhh your....." Tommy said

Don't finish that" George said walking in.

And tubbo it's time for your medicine and shot. You too tommy" george said

Why do I need one?" Tommy asked

It's the flu shot and last time we tried to take you, you fucking punched the doctor" George said

Oh yea..." Tommy said "alrighty tubbo hop on" he added

Ok ok!" I said as we walked down to the living room.


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tw- needles

Clay pov 

I saw them come down the stairs

Hey tubbo, your pills in the counter. Head upstairs to the room that used to be empty." I said walking upstairs with George and Darryl as Zak stayed downstairs watching tv.

After like 5 minutes tommy and tubbo came into the room

Ya know your getting heavy tubbo" Tommy said

Hey!" Tubbo said as Tommy sat him on the bed.

What's this?" Tubbo asked

Well nick got sick with the flu a few days ago and we made a makeshift doctors office since COVID." George said

Tubbo looked around still on the bed. 

Hey why is there 2 needles with really long points?" Tubbo asked

Tommy looked up and Darryl grabbed him

Darryl let me gooooo" Tommy whinned. I locked the door.

Let him go I locked the door" I said as George layer tubbo down.

I feel like I'm getting a check up" tubbo said nervously. "Can you explain why there's a needle...?" He added

Well tommy needs his flu shot. And you just need medicine that isn't in form of a pill." I said

Don't worry tubbo at least Zak didn't chase you through the house with it" Tommy said

Tubbo laughed as George and Darryl did too. Darryl covered Tommy's eyes

Woah there darryl I'm not going first" Tommy said. Tubbo sat up.

I can go first!" He said. What he didn't know is that the needle went into his cuts....

Uhh tubbo I think that Tommy should go first...." George said nervously. I walked over to Tommy and dragged him to the bed and sat him on George's lap.

No no no no, stop it. That shit hurts" he said trying to wiggle free. Everyone knew he cut as well but when we cleaned it he freaked out.

Darryl room off his hoodie and cleaned his shoulder.

Stop it!" Tommy yelled as Darryl managed to get him to sit still

I'm sure it won't hurt that much tommy" tubbo said.

Oh yes it will. I know what their doing." Tommy said.

Alright tommy one at a time or all three?" I asked

Uhhhh just get it over with" he said. I took off his bandage as me, Darryl and George all injected the needles

OWWWWW!" Tommy exclaimed, as tears dropped down. Tubbo shifted.

Tommy hoped off the bed as he went on darryls lap shirtless.

Dude you were saying how you wouldn't cry earlier-" Zak said walking in.

Shut up" Tommy said burrying his head into Darryl

Zak can you hold his arms?" George asked

Sure thing. Oh wait is it time for the... ya know" Zak said

Darryl nodded covering Tommy's eyes.

Hey I want to see!" Tommy said

I don't think you want to see him without clothing" Darryl said

Wait what?" Tubbo said

I walked over to the medical cart signaling for Zak to hold his arms.  
George got grip of legs. I was about to roll his shirt up when tubbo said: "wait can it just be you and George?" He asked

Uh sure but if your gonna kick me I'll bring back Zak." I said as the others left.

Want me to say what I'm doing/about to or just do it while you distracted.?" I asked

Uhh tell me please" he asked as George took off his pants and shirt.

"Alright I'm gonna clean your leg wounds which might hurt a little bit but then I'm gonna put the needle into the cuts." I said. I rubbed down his cuts with cleaning alcohol then I put the needles in to each cut.

Oh that didn't hurt too much" he said.

"Alright George is gonna do your arms which won't hurt because he's only cleaning it then putting a bandage on" I said. George has gotten the Cotten balls as he wiped blood off and then cleaned the area. He soon bandaged it after the cleaning alcohol dried.

Ok tubbo, I'm gonna be honest this next one is gonna hurt a lot more. We're gonna have to put alcohol rub on the cuts." George said

Why will it hurt more?" Tubbo asked.

It's because you have more wounds there and since it's deeper cuts then the needle is longer" I said.

"Alright squeeze George's hand when it hurts ok?" I said

Just don't break my hand" George said

Tubbo laughed.

"Ok I'm gonna start cleaning it alright?"  
I said as tubbo nodded and shifted making a noise in the paper sheet. (Like the coverings they have in the beds at the doctors)

I started to clean the first one and injected the needle.

Did that hurt?" George asked

No it felt like when clay ran my cuts under water." He said

I continued onto the second one and did the same thing earning a wince from tubbo. 

I went to the last one which was longer, deeper and wider. I injected the first needle

O-ow" tubbo said as a tear went down his face. I frowned knowing 2 more injections needed to be done on the cut

I did the second one getting movement from him. He swallowed down a sob.

Don't move ok tubbo?" I said because the last needle was going into the center. I injected it then pulled it out a couple seconds later.

o-ouch...." tubbo said starting to break down.

Holy shit the kid has a tight grip" George said as tubbo let go his hand.

I wrapped a bandage around his legs and stomach.

Ok tubbo I need you to flip over" I said

He looked so scared. Tubbo sighed and he did as told. I peaked back his boxers a bit to reveal where his back arches (kinda where the ass starts becoming visible) I poured some alcohol rub on the wound and he let out a muffled scream in pain. I quickly wiped it down a bandaged it as I flipped him back over.

Tubbo sat up .George pulled his pants back up as I put his shirt on. I frowned again and pulled him for a hug as he broke into more tears.

I'm gonna get Tommy..." George said.

Shhh I know tubbo, that must've hurt. If it makes you feel better we can go get some ice cream?" I asked

He looked up and sniffled "C-can we get Dutch bros? I've always wanted to try some" he said. I nodded in response

Oh my god tubbo!" Tommy said hugging him.

Alright that's enough let's go get some Dutch now." I said as tubbo hoped on Tommy's back.

(Time skip to night time around midnight)

I carried tubbo out of the truck as Wilbur carried Tommy. We brought them into their room as I set tubbo down.

O-ow" he said as I put him down.

"Oops sorry, here take your medicine." I said giving him his medication. He swallowed and went to sleep hugging his bee plushy.

Wilbur set Tommy down and left the room. I stayed there and tucked them in as I saw Tommy pull tubbo towards him and they cuddled.

Cute." I whispered walking into my room turning off their lights.

I saw George getting dressed.

Wow this is a nice view" I said as he turned around with just pants on.

Oh hush up" he said

There was a pause.

Do you think tubbo will be ok?" He asked

I mean if we keep giving him the medication daily and the needles weekly, with the right amount of time yea." I said

But right now it's time for us" I said giving him a soft kiss on the lips pulling him towards the bed. I turned off the lights and we cuddled all night. We each took turns checking on tubbo every 3 hours. Giving him medication every 3 1/2 hours.


	17. Chapter 17

Tubbo pov cause yea❤️

I woke up with a view of a wall as Tommy was looking the other way. I was gonna move but my stomach is still sore from yesterday. I still can't believe I need shots done. Those things hurt. I think ima try to walk today even if I have a limp. I don't want to annoy them every time I need something. It was very awkward when I used the bathroom. I finally sat up and saw Tommy flip around. I checked the time on my phone and it was 8:30 in the morning. I opened Twitter to see people still freaking out over my let's tweet from 2 months ago. I stood up and used the dresser to help me get some blood to my legs. After about 3 minutes of this I could finally walk but with a big limp. I still don't know what happened that night. Maybe I'll ask Zak he's always truthful. I walked over to Tommy and pulled the blanket over him. I walked over to my door and walked out of the room closing it quietly. I heard a muffled sound from downstairs. Someone's either watching tv, talking, or cooking. I used the stair railing to help me downstairs. When I turned the corner I saw George with messy hair and hickeys.... I don't think he realized.

Morning tubbo" he said quietly.

Morning" I said limping to the kitchen.

You need some help?" He asked

No I'm fine, I don't want to annoy everyone with my needs." I said sitting down "anyways what are you making" I asked

Well since we've been getting some fast food a lot recently I'm making some scrambled eggs" George said

I nodded as he went back to the stove " I'm assuming you and clay had fun last night?" I said

What do you mean" he said laughing.

Well judging by the hickeys on your neck and your tangled hair I'm assuming y'all did the dirty" I said pointing this neck

He checked his neck in the reflection of the toaster and just sighed "damn it clay" he said making me laugh. Which was a mistake.

Ow" I said holding my stomach.

You okay?" He asked turning off the stove.

Yea forgot I can't laugh that hard tho" I said still holding my stomach

Maybe your medicine wore off" he said "hey put a little bit of pressure on you stomach" he suggested so I did and winced.

Yea your medicine wore off" he said grabbing a pill and handing it to me. I took the medicine as he set our plates on the kitchen counter.

If you don't mind me asking what happened the day I was put in the hospital?" I asked as he took a shaky breath.

Well it started out normal clay fixed your bandages, you ate, took a nap, woke up, showered, but then it happened. Someone was able to knock us out and bring us somewhere similar to our attic. You were changed, people passed out on the ground, and the rest of us tied to chairs. You were rape and tortured for hours. Probably throughout the whole day which was about 15 hours. That's why you can't walk." He said continuing to eat.

T-thanks..." I said beginning to eat.

We ate with some small talk. When someone came down the stairs

You could've woken me up." Clay said.

I mean you seemed pretty tired after last night" George said

Speaking of that, clay next time you give George hickeys make sure they aren't so visible." I said

George scoffed as clay stole some of his eggs.

You guys are weird being up so early" Tommy said walking up to us. I shrugged my head as he stood next to me.

Did George help you down?" Clay asked

No, I went by myself" i said

I assume you have a big limp?" Tommy said. I nodded in response.

At least he can walk now" George said

Did you take your medicine?" Clay asked

Yea but I can I just say how much my stomach hurts when it starts to go down." I said

That may be just because you have a cut on your stomach Tommy said

Am I allowed to shower?" I asked even though I was practically bathed with some baby wipes yesterday.

I don't think you can till your stomach heals" Tommy said and I nodded in response.


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tw- mentions of self-harm

tubbo pov again

Me and Tommy were upstairs heading into the office

Alright tubbo if you get uncomfy from the donations I'll turn them off alright" Tommy said

Ok! Come on join the smp." I said as I was getting ready to stream. I was wearing some black sweatpants and a black hoodie making none of my bandages visible.

Ready?" I asked

Yep!" Tommy said. I started the stream as it instantly filled with 139k people. I had subs only chat cause I didn't want to get overwhelmed.

Hi guys!! I'm back! I have Tommy with me so it won't get too quiet." I said

'ello" Tommy said waving at the camera

Today were just gonna play some Minecraft." I said

We were playing for at least 4 hours. It was about to hit the 5 hour mark when a donation of $15 popped up saying "tubbo what's that white thing stinking out under your hoodie?" 

Tommy looked at me. "It's just his shirt" he answered for me.

That isn't his shirt." Another donation pops up.

"Guys leave tubbo alone"

Thank you" I said

The chat was spamming something when someone donated what they were saying

"Is that a bandage" it read. I looked at Tommy scared

I-I'll be right back" I said. The stutter was very hearable as I walked out the room. I heard keyboard clicks as Tommy tried to change the subject. I went into George's room.

G-George they noticed the bandage" I said crying quietly. George frowned and got up wiping my tears.

It's gonna be ok alright? Now come on before they become suspicious." He said leading me back.

I wiped my tears before heading back in. They were still on the subject as Tommy held my hand trying to calm me down.

George gave glare at the chat and walked out. Clay walked in. He had already done a face reveal so he didn't care.

Drop the subject or all chat and donations are gonna be turned off." He said sternly. The chat immediately stopped and so did the donations.   
Clay walked out of the room.

Damn he's scary" I said as Tommy said laughing.

I streamed for another two hours when I noticed a highlighted chat.

"Does tubbo cut."

I froze.

I think I'm gonna end the stream guys. Bye" I said ending it and sighed.

It's gonna be fine tubbo." Tommy said.

They'll drop it once you tweet about it." He said

I nodded as he picked me up and brought me to our room.

Hey Tommy?" I said grabbing my phone.

Yea?" He replied

Are you okay? You didn't have a reaction when your parents died. I've been worried about you." I said

Well I'm not that sad. I didn't have a good relationship with them. Sure I'll miss them but not a lot" he said keeping a smile.

I nodded and typed a tweet.

How does this sound? I don't cut so please stop bringing up the subject it makes me uncomfortable " I said

Kinda plain but it's good" he said.

Alright" I pressed the tweet button and instantly got a reply. Nick, George and Wilbur retweeted it. Darryl replied with "good thing you clarified muffin"

Zak said "exactly what I said in my stream. Pretty sure they'll believe you now tho."

Clay replied with "if he did cut he would be in his room resting not streaming. Stop bringing it up or George and I will personally block you from his account. If it makes him uncomfortable don't bring it up. End of story" I replied to him saying "thanks Dream".

Tommy also retweeted it.

He gave me a hug and went to shower. I was just think on how much I would smell by the end of the week.

Hey tubbo?" George said

Yea?" I asked

Clay said you can shower but you have to ask me or him for help when it's time to rinse" he said

Can I shower now?" I asked

Yea clay has the bath tub filling up." George said leading me into the bathroom.

Just leave you boxers on, careful with you stomach when putting soap on. It's gonna burn if soap gets into your cuts. Sit on the chair with your legs in the water. Call me or clay when your ready" he said leaving me alone.

That's nice, I did as instructed and wet my hair. I had lathered my hair in soap and my body in body wash. I called George and clay. They walked in, George had gotten to plastic cups

Hey tubbo tilt your head back." Clay said

I did that and he started rinsing my hair out. It took him like three minutes. George full the cup up again started with my torso placing a towel on my stomach. I gave him a confused look.

It's to make sure the soap doesn't reach your cut" he said and I nodded. He finally finished rinsing me. Clay wrapped a towel around me and set me on my bed.

Here's your pants, I didn't know if you slept in a shirt so there's a shirt on your nightstand. Here's your pills for the night. I won't be waking u up since we have your actual night time pills now. If your cuts feel numb then it's working, if they don't then wait at least 5 minutes and if not wake up me, Tommy, darryl, or George." He said walking out. I put on my pants and decided to not wear a shirt. I didn't have bandages around my legs or stomach so I decided to wrap my legs. I didn't know how to do my stomach so I walked into clays room.

Hey clay can you help me with this" I asked

Yea-" clays was cut off

Holy shit are your bleeding?!" George asked touching my cut.

Ow" I said

Oh sorry. Yea your bleeding tho." George said getting the supplies. Clay cleaned my cut.

That hurts" I said clay looked at George.

Tubbo get in the bed." George said and so I did. I layed down with my stomach upwards.

George walked over with his hands behind his back. Clay sat with me. He blocked George from my view

"Did you take your medicine?" He asked

Yea why- *insert noise of pain aka groan* oww what the heck" I said about to sit up. Clay pushed me back down.

No no no, not yet." He said as I felt something come out of stomach. I groaned in pain.

What the hell was that" I asked still laying down. George walked to be in my view revealing a shot with a long needle.

This" he said as clay wrapped my stomach.

That should stop the bleeding." Clay said picking me up and walking into my room setting on the bed to see a Tommy.

Night boys" he said walking out.

After a few minutes of talking we heard loud moans. I groaned and so did Tommy.

Let's see if where it's coming from." Tommy said walking into zaks room.

Nope not them" he said I walked into clays room and they were sleeping.

It's nick and Wilbur" I said.

I opened their door "hey fuck quietly" I said closing the door. Their moans went a little quieter.

Finally" I said going under the cover. Tommy laid next to me and I put my head on his chest. He ruffled up my hair.

Night Tommy" I said

Night tubbo" he said turning off the lam


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tw- rape, self-harm

George pov  
Next week)

It's been a week and we just finished giving tubbo his injections. His cuts are healing which is good. But it's been quiet.... a little too quiet. What I mean is that nothing has happened in these 2 weeks. Somethings gonna happen and I can feel it. Clay has been streaming for 2 hours now. I just left his stream cause I got bored. Everyone is watching a movie that's called "The greatest showman" their currently 3 minutes in. I said I'd join them when a new movie plays since I've already seen it with clay.

I'm currently in the back trying to clear my head. I'm still worried about tubbo because he isn't letting anyone see his wrists. I think he's been cutting again. Good thing is that he can now walk.... well sometimes with a limp. He's just on medication till the cuts heal completely. We've been debating taking him to get his wrists properly clean but he doesn't want to. It's been half a week since we've changed his wrist's bandages. 

I have to airpods in listening to music. I thought I heard footsteps behind me so I looked but no one was there. Great now I feel like I'm in a horror movie. I was suddenly tackled to the ground by someone with blue hair, and long ass earings. Im assuming its a male considering they have a bump in their pants. Suddenly my clothes were being ripped off. I instantly knew was happening and started squirming and was about to yell

Yell and I'll slit your wrists." He said starting to jerk me off. I started to moan quietly.

You can moan but if one word comes out of your mouth I'll make sure you can't walk." He said as I nodded mid moan. I let out a groan as he harshly squeezed my dick. I was about to cum as he put a ring blocking me from cumming. I slightly groaned in frustration knowing this was gonna hurt.

What your bf never do this to you" he said flipping me over. I stayed still as he separated my buttocks. I froze knowing what he was doing. He suddenly rammed into me and kept going. I let out a moan higher than the others signaling he hit my prostate. "Fuck" I thught as he rammed in and out." having no remorse except going softish making sure I could walk with a limp.

He came for about the 2nd time in me. The mysterious man took off the ring and let me cum before he ran off.

I put my clothes back on and ran upstairs closed me and clays bathroom door and grabbed a new razor cutting my wrist toward where my arm bends. I was debating cutting my legs. I looked down and hesitantly cut myself where you could only see it if I was in boxers or if you rolled up my shorts. I cleaned the area and threw away the razor. I had a hoodie and grey sweatpants on so it's be easy to hide. Luckily I didn't get hickeys. For my messy hair I can say I just woke up from a nap.

⚠️uhh y'all can start reading here if ya didn't read before this⚠️

I walked out the room and since clay wasn't doing a face cam I didn't worry about being seen. I didn't want to be seen like this.

Hey dream" I said

Hey George what's up" he asked

Nothing just bored" I said sitting down on my chair. He looked at my face but he frowned when he saw my bruised lip. 

I'll be right back guys George needs help cooking" he said looking at me. Once he said that I instantly got up and ran for my life locking myself in the makeshift doctors room. I forgot he had a key tho.

He came in and closed the door behind him. 

Who?" He said as I was being cornered into a wall when he picked me up and put me on the bed. 

Answer George" he said as I looked down. He seemed to have gotten the clue cause he hugged me.

I'm sorry...." Clay said

It wasn't your fault......" I said with a tear in my eye.

George show me you arm." He said pulling away. I'm screwed I thought

Why?" I asked trying to stall

Because I want to make sure you didn't cut" he said grabbing my arm. He touched one of the cuts and I flinched. He took note of that.

Take if your sweater. Now" he demanded.  
I sighed knowing I've been caught. I took it off as he looked at them.

Baby why?" He asked examining them.

Cause it helped relieve pain" I said as my voice cracked.

This is gonna hurt ok?" He asked. I grabbed his hand as he put pressure on all the cuts. 

OW" I yelled. He quickly bandaged it.

Alrighty next one. Squeeze my hand if you have to" He said

FUCK!" I yelled squeezing his hand.

Is that it?" He asked.

I looked into his eyes to see pure worry. "no...." I looked down.

Where is it? Your legs" he asked.

yea" I said quietly.

Lay down George." He said getting some new bandages. I did as he said and he carefully put the bandages on. I sat back up pulling my sweats up.

Did it hurt?" He asked. I nodded as I started crying. He decided to carry me.

His mic was muted so they couldn't hear.

Ima unmute alright baby?" He said

I nodded and quieted down as I was sitting in his lap. I fell asleep soon after.


End file.
